1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the integration of a writing with an illuminating device, which provides light for the user to be able in the dark.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous patents which describe self-illuminated pen are:
______________________________________ [A] U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,140 Gomes [B] U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,521 Bajusz [C] U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,111 Hoenig [D] U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,095 Moess [E] U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,894 kuch et al ______________________________________
None of the prior patents declares how to clear the shade caused by the cartridge and pen point. All prior patents except Gomes's have the on/off switch on the top part of the pen. It is very inconvenient for the user to turn off and on the pen when he/she wants to take a short pause or break during the writing. The user has to move up and down the fingers that causes the changing of current writing status, otherwise he/she has to leave the light on until finishing the whole writing.